


Will You Find Me

by ethicaltomato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethicaltomato/pseuds/ethicaltomato
Summary: Yuuri breaks himself and those around him, again.Because relationships are hard and messy, and sometimes mistakes are made. And sometimes you just need to get away from it all.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	Will You Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending, I promise?

Yurio shifts to turn away, but then stops. His silhouette framed by the light in the doorway.

“Why did you do it?” His tone gentle, as he turns to look Yuuri in the eyes. There is no malcontent or anger, not even disappointment, just genuine concern. 

This makes Yuuri’s stomach churn. _Even disappointment would have been better._

“I-I needed a break.” Yuuri finally admits. The words hang heavy and drags out the distance between them.

“I’m not going to tell you that what you did was wrong; or that it could have been executed better,” Yurio cautiously replies. “From how shitty you look right now, it’s clear you’ve realised that on your own.”

“I-“

“And, it’s clear that this is hurting you as much as it is hurting him.”

“I don’t know who I am anymore,” Yuuri quietly whispers, as he slumps onto the floor. _Why can’t I just fucking cry._

A hand reaches forward and squeezes his shoulder. The touch is grounding, but at the same time Yuuri know he doesn’t deserve anyone’s kindness. Much less Yurio's kindness.

“Text me the details of your flight?” Yurio asks, although his tone suggests it's more of a statement than a question.

“How do you know I was planning to leave?”

“You’re Katsudon,” Yurio chuckles dryly. “This is how you always behave when you need to get away. I’m not going to stop you.”

Yuuri’s eyes are still focused on the carpet. “Why are you being so understanding Yurio? Why aren’t you shouting or screaming at me?”

Yurio slowly retracts his hands, and his receding footsteps indicate that this time he is taking his leave.

“Because I know how it feels, to always be in Viktor’s shadow,” he answers, a hand on the doorknob. “And if I’m being completely honest? You’re not the only who's noticed that _you_ haven't been happy for a while.”

The front door opens and shuts. No loud slamming, just a soft gentle sigh of the hinges. Yurio’s words slowly sinking in, dragging Yuuri to a rock bottom he never knew was possible.

And then the tears start to fall. 


End file.
